SasuKarin I Need You 5
by Yukiko832
Summary: part 5


SasuKarin I need you 5

chapter 5

That night alone in her bed Karin was having trouble sleeping, she was tossing and turning. She grabbed one of the pillows and helt it tightly, wishing for something to hold that could return her warmth. And she grumbled under her breath.

And as soon as she had wished for something else to hold, something was sliding up beside her. Karin felt a shiver go down her spine as she was afaraid to turn around.  
>She then felt fingers running through her hair and a voice spoke softly into her ear. "We have to leave now, Karin" She was relieved it was Sasuke who had spoken to her. "Leave? Sasuke why . . .?" she was puzzled because she thought that they were hiding out from the leaf village and needed Madara's help.<p>

Sasuke rolled onto his back, "I don't trust that man" Karin knew who he was referring to and she felt the same way. "But then why did we come here?" she asked him alert with him being in her bed and it not being a dream.  
>"There was something I needed to test out first and I have already done that so we will leave, tonight" he replied not really directing his words to her.<br>Karin understood and so she got up from the bed to get dressed. But Sasuke turned and grabbed her wrist to stop her. He looked at her so intensly, it was likely he was looking right through her.  
>"Sasuke?"<br>It took him several moments before he replied. "Dont change out of those clothes" he said almost like an order, he looked down and stiffled a smile as he released he wrist. She smiled and grabbed her things and packed them up. Sasuke was up from the bed his back facing her as he sat there with his legs over the side of the bed he was thinking intently. Karin sat back down with her back facing him, awaiting further instructions from him.  
>He got up and went around the other side to face her. Looking at her but at the same time not looking at her he just spoke her name and she knew what to do.<br>"Karin.."  
>She got up and followed him out of the hideout and into the night.<p>

Sasuke noticed that she was still tired and offered her to rest but she refused saying that they could get caught if they stayed in one place for too long.  
>He got annoyed after offering her rest more than once and grabbed her by her dress. "Look, we are no good to anyone if we are weak so rest for a while so you won't slow me down!"<br>As he spoke there was a certain emotion in Sasuke's voice, like he was repeating something he was told many times before.  
>Karin didn't say a word and Sasuke released his hold on her. She slumped down to the ground and leaned against a tree and it didn't take long before she fell asleep.<p>

She was dreaming, a horrible, frightning dream. She felt the terror and then soon the pain. Karin was having a nightmare of Sasuke's betrayal. And she woke up as the chidori blade pierced her.  
>She was gasping when she awoke and Sasuke was nowhere to be found but Karin could still sense him somewhere nearby.<br>She lightly touched the scar to where Sasuke's chidori blade had pierced her, as he emerged from behind some trees. He was keeping a lookout. He walked over to her and kneeled down looking at her. She blushed at his closeness. He placed a hand on her forehead, and he mumbled something.  
>It was still dark and was starting to get colder. Karin shivered as a gust of wind blew. Sasuke looked at the poor shivering girl and took of his shirt and darped it over her shoulders.<br>Karin held his shirt around her tightly and breathed in its smell.  
>Sasuke sat down beside her and forced her head down onto his shoulder, his voice was deep "We will stay here till morning"<br>Karin smiled and drifted back to sleep, no nightmares this time.

When she woke up the sun was blinding and she covered her eyes with her arm. Sasuke grabbed her extended arm and pulled her up and she stumbled into him.  
>She blushed and tried to get an apology out but Sasuke stopped her by holding her tightly in a one armed embrace. She felt his chakra getting smaller.<br>It was then that she looked down at him all covered in blood. She gasped as tears came to her eyes, she scanned the area for other chakra but there were too many, Karin was in a panic as she held a bleeding Sasuke close to her.  
>She cried out his name "Sasuke! SASUKEEE!"<br>She didn't care if she gave away where she was to the enemy she couldn't help it. Soon enough she was surrounded by ninja, leaf village ninja. She scanned them and some she recognised and others she didn't One also had the same fear and dread on her face, it was Sakura. She didn't plan on seeing Sasuke this way but she had no choice orders are orders.  
>She was one of the many that surrounded Karin holding onto Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke graoned in Karin's grip and tried getting up.  
>She tried holding him down and whispered to him that they were surrounded but he managed to get up anyway. He looked around his vision blurred. He knew he should have killed them when he had the chance.<br>He grippped his kusanagi blade ready to fight even his condition.  
>All Karin could do was watch as he went to slaughter his former comrades.<br>She wanted to scream, to stop him, she didn't want him to get hurt anymore, least of all for her.  
>She tried getting up to do sometthing, anything to help him but someone had their arm around her before she could finish her thought.<br>She struggled in their grip and looked up to see Sakura holding her back.  
>This made Karin angry as she knew that Sakura cared for Sasuke too but kept her from helping him.<br>Sakura began to cry and Karin stopped struggling. "I have to help him" Karin whispered to nobody in particular. "I have to" she repeated.

Sakura released her hold on Karin. And she got up and ran towards Sasuke. She stopped in her tracks. Kakashi stood infront of her not allowing her to advance.  
>Karin knew she had no chance in a fight with a shinobi like Kakashi, she had heard many praise his skills when she was in the leaf village. And so she stepped back.<br>She saw a blade cut through Kakashi's shoulder and then make him dissappear. Sasuke had called his former sensei's bluff and destroyed the clone.  
>Sasuke looked at her, worried and annoyed at the same time. She knew she had to stay out of it and so she ran and nobody tried to stop or follow her, guessing they wanted her alive for more interrogation.<br>She just ran trying not to cry as she did. But she had no idea where to go. She had no home and was not going to go to Madara for they might track her there.  
>So she just ran. She made it to a cliff somwhere between the leaf village and the sand village. She was exhausted and sat there looking out as the sun began to set.<br>She had run the whole day and she was tired of it. She just wanted to have a place to call home and have some kind of normal life.  
>Karin brought her knees up to her chest und began to cry. She felt horrible leaving Sasuke back there but she knew she couldn't help him anyway.<p>

It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder and then she stopped worrying. She knew who this was and as Sasuke sat down beside her he reached down her arm and looked at her, though she didn't look back at him, she was engrossed in the colors of the sky as the sun slowly faded,  
>"May I?" he asked weakly "I'm yours Sasuke" she replied as he bit down on her arm and she moaned gently.<p>

They both watched as the last rays of sunlight faded and the day became night.

-  
>let me know if you want a part 6 or if you think I can end it like this D:<p> 


End file.
